


Falling For You

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving, baker!jared, fall/autumn, mechanic!Jensen, twitter drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Jared and Jensen have something in common, and neither is ready to rush Christmas before it is time.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping all my twitter drabbles in one collection for reference.

Bakery shop owner Jared, who refuses to go along with his small town's Christmas assault on November 1st, instead putting out even more harvest and autumnal decor. His shop is all out decorated in scarlets, russets and golds, with gourds and nuts scattered everywhere. Scents of pumpkin breads and maple pecan muffins waft along the air every time the door opens. He won't even play traditional carols yet, instead, a light jazz medley can be heard behind the din of chatter from those wandering in.

He entertains talk of recipes and dishes for Thanksgiving but refuses to address anything Christmas related, simply smiling and leaving the conversation.

When the new local mechanic wanders in for his morning pastry and coffee, he stops short just inside the entrance, confusion clear on his face. After a few moments looking around and then placing his order, he smiles - a rarity for the nicknamed town grump. "No Christmas?" To which Jared softly replies, "It's not time yet."

The mechanic - Jensen, as the patch on his coveralls say - smiles even wider. The next morning Jared finds a beautiful white pumpkin on his store's stoop. When Jensen comes in for his usual, Jared hands him a batch of fresh apple cider doughnuts to take back to his own shop. November quickly becomes full of even more things Jared's thankful for as he & Jensen begin to share the wonders of a small town fall.

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
